Estúpido e Duplamente estúpido amor
by Nanny Pereyra
Summary: Carma ... Sim acredito em carma? Bem, até o dia em que Emmett Cullen entrou na sala de aula como professor, eu teria dito que o carma não existe. Hoje? Eu lhe digo, Carma é uma droga


Olá, lindas! Bem vindas a minha nova história, espero que gostem e aceito conselhos, dicas e ajudas.

Capítulo betado por Karen Bennett Cullen, Beta de FFAD:

.com /groups/ betasffaddiction/

Traduzido pela adorável JoiReed Santos Lutz.

Obrigado pela paciência que tem comigo, Flor.

***Curtam***

Bella POV

O carma. O que é carma?

Segundo a Wikipedia: De acordo com várias religiões, carma seria uma energia transcendente (invisível e imensurável) derivada dos atos das pessoas. De acordo com as leis do carma, cada uma das sucessivas reencarnações estaria condicionado por atos praticados em vidas anteriores. Geralmente, ele é interpretado como uma 'lei cósmica' de pagamento, ou causa e consequência.

Carma explica dramas humanos, como a reação às boas ou más ações feitas no passado mais ou menos distante.

Para mim, o carma é uma força invisível que não sabemos quando chega para nós ... talvez antes, talvez depois. Quem sabe?

Hoje eu tenho 20 longos anos, mas para entender a minha história, devo contar-lhes o que aconteceu comigo há um tempo atrás ...

**~ 5 anos atrás ~**

Estava de mãos dadas com Mike Newton, meu namorado há três anos e naquela mesma tarde havia me estregado a ele. Doeu, como tinha me dito Alice, minha melhor amiga, mas supostamente logo a dor se foi, mas continuou me incomodando.

Eu não tinha dito nada para Mike, não queria que ele pensasse que eu era a "garotinha da mamãe" chorando por ter perdido a virgindade.

—Isa, devo te dizer uma coisa. —Duvidava que algum dia iria entender que era 'Bella' e não Isa, mas deixei passar, hoje era um dia para comemorar e não para discutir.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa, Mike? —Ele parou duas portas da minha casa, que era estranho, ele costumava me levar até a entrada.

—Não... Bem, aconteceu, mas ... Isabella, o que aconteceu esta tarde não deveria ter acontecido.

Eu o olhei, não podia acreditar. O que não deveria ter acontecido? Eu dei a ele a coisa mais importante na minha vida e ele me diz isso.

—Mike... É porque eu não fui boa o suficiente? Eu não sei, posso melhorar. Eu sei que se ...

Ele negou letamente e praguejou baixo.

—Não! Isso é, talvez vá melhorar. Eu não sei, não sou eu quem vai te dizer ou explicar isso. Mas não é por isso, é ... Isabella, isso era uma aposta. Eu nunca te quis ... O desafio era te levar pra cama, custe o que custasse. E em seguida te descartar. É exatamente o que eu estou fazendo.

Eu o encarei ... Este não era o Mike Newton que eu conhecia. Então me lembrei de duas conversas que explicariam tudo ...

—_Mike, o que você __mais__deseja realizar__na escola?_—_Ele __pensou__até que um__sorriso se formou__em seu rosto__perfeito._

—_Fazer parte do time de basquete, e ser o mais popular deles._ —_ E me deu um beijo._

Essa memória me dominou completamente e depois uma conversa com Alice.

—_Edward__quer__entrar no__time de basquete__, mas __você não vai acreditar o que__ lhe __pediram para__entrar?! _—_Allie__parecia irritada__e decepcionada.__Neguei com a cabeça. _—_Ficar com uma garota. Virgem. Eles fazem e depois, BOOM! Entram. Me pergunto se__os pais de__todos esses garotos sabem o que__eles pedem__. __Nojento__, muito __nojento. E para terminar de acrescentar , depois de fazer isso a descartam como se fosse uma garrafa. Edward resistiu__a idéia__de fazer__, de qualquer maneira lhe restam dois anos._

Agora entendi. Ele queria fazer parte da equipe e não se importava com nossos três anos de relacionamento.

—Você... Isso é pelo basquete e sua estúpida entrada para a equipe?—Ele olhou para mim e assentiu. As lágrimas não demoraram a chegar em meus olhos.—Eu...Mike, não sei o que te dizer, não só vai me deixar assim, como também tomou o mais importante da minha vida e eu ... E eu te dei tudo, absolutamente todo meu amor. E pelo visto você não me ama. Vai embora, Newton! E jamais em minha vida volte a aparecer no meu caminho.

Depois saí correndo para minha casa e me tranquei no banheiro para chorar ...

Não posso dizer exatamente em que momento Alice junto com Edward forçaram a porta para entrar, nem quanto chorei, só sei que eu fiz.

Então, entre minhas lágrimas e meus porquês, Allie disse uma verdade.

—Bella, ele vai pagar por isso. O carma sempre, mas sempre, está presente e você entregou tudo... Todo seu amor e alguém, quem seja, vai te devolver.

E ela tinha razão, o amor bateu na minha porta uns três anos depois, da mão da pessoa mais inesperada: o meu professor de Literatura. Casado e _vampiro__._

Bem, aqui está o prólogo. Eu realmente espero que tenham gostado, e já sabem, aceito de tudo.

Beijos e abraços da Argentina, tenham uma boa semana!

Dani.


End file.
